Countdown
by muhnemma
Summary: It's the week before Edward and Bella's wedding. Just how much can go wrong in seven days? With jealous werewolves, overprotective parents and Bella's propensity for injuries and accidents the possibilities are limitless.


**A/N: **This is my first Twilight fic so feedback – particularly concerning characterisation – would be very much appreciated.

Watching Bella wake up was my favourite part of the day. Every morning I held my breath as her eyes fluttered open, scared to move in case I ruined the perfect stillness of the moment. It thrilled me that I was the first thing, the _only _thing, she saw as she drifted back to reality. I was the reason her heart beat faster, the cause of the smile that tugged up the corners of her lips. Upon waking there was always the slightest moment of hesitation, and I knew what Bella was thinking: was I real or a remnant of the night's dream? Despite the fact that I could not dream, that I could not sleep at all, I too experienced a moment of amazement that Bella – brave, beautiful, loving Bella – lay so trustingly in the arms of a monster. Then the moment would end and I would allow her to pull me into an embrace, my head reeling as I breathed lavender.

This morning's embrace was made even sweeter by the knowledge that this time next week we would be mere hours away from becoming husband and wife. The thought of Bella Swan becoming Bella Cullen made me more exuberant than usual, and she uttered a tiny moan of surprise and pleasure at the fervour of my kiss. A deep, playful growl rumbled from my chest, causing Bella to gasp and shiver pleasurably beneath me. Knowing that if I didn't pull away now I never would, I reluctantly released her and rolled back onto my side. After months of being the one to set the boundaries of our physical relationship, it seemed that my self control was almost entirely used up. Ever since the day in the meadow it had been Bella who pulled away when our kisses became too heated, Bella who extolled the importance of waiting until our wedding night.

"Wow," murmured Bella. "Was that real or am I still dreaming?"

I couldn't contain the grin that spread over my face, and delighted as Bella's heart – already racing from our kiss – fluttered at the sight of it. "It was very real, my love. But," I arched my eyebrows suggestively, "I would be happy to repeat the experience if you need proof."

For a moment she bit her bottom lip, her eyes widening at her dilemma. Recently she had been trying not to put herself in the way of temptation, but she couldn't refuse a kiss when it was offered. I watched with amusement as desire for me and desire to behave herself battled on her face, and my grin widened as the former won out. "Try not to tempt me too much," she ordered, trying to sound stern and failing miserably. I nodded obediently and leaned in to kiss her, pressing my lips to hers tenderly rather than passionately. I broke the embrace after only a few seconds and laughed as she sighed wistfully.

"You better have your human moment. Alice will be in here as soon as she realises you're awake," I cautioned.

Bella groaned and reluctantly shuffled to the bathroom. I didn't have to read her mind to know that she was beginning to regret giving control of the wedding plans to my sister. I had told her dozens of times that we could elope to Vegas, but each time she had refused point blank. She wanted to do things properly and that involved a formal ceremony not only for our sake, but for the benefit of her family and friends. It would be the only chance they had to say goodbye to her even if they didn't realise it.

It would be a while before Bella got out of the shower and I preferred not to be there when she emerged looking and smelling tantalising, so I decided to make use of the time by making her breakfast. I encountered no one on my way to the kitchen: Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were away hunting for the weekend and Carlisle had been called to the hospital. I was vaguely aware of Esme's and Alice's thoughts as a low rumble in the back of my mind, but as I had no wish to be bombarded with images of bridesmaid dresses and colour schemes I didn't delve further.

I felt a rush of affection for Esme as I entered the kitchen. Since Bella had started visiting our home frequently my mother had always made sure that the cupboards were well stocked. The day that Bella had moved in Esme had disappeared for an hour and returned with armfuls of bags bulging with every kind of food imaginable. I opened the fridge door and hesitated, wondering what Bella would be in the mood for. I could hardly barge into the bathroom and ask her. After a minute of deliberation I decided on pancakes and reached for the eggs.

"Too heavy," said a voice behind me.

I started, almost banging my head on the shelf. As I had been blocking her thoughts I hadn't heard Alice's approach, and I was unused to being startled. "Pardon?" I asked, pulling myself up and turning to face her.

"Pancakes," she said, grinning. "They're too heavy. She's going to be too nervous this week to eat much of anything. If you make her pancakes she'll only pick at them."

"Thanks for the advice," I murmured, reaching back into the fridge for a pack of strawberries.

"Are you still planning to wait until your wedding night?"

This time I _did _bang my head, eliciting a musical, tinkling laugh from Alice. How on earth did the 

conversation jump from appropriate breakfast food for a nervous bride to be to what may or may not happen on her wedding night? "What does that have to do with anything?" I demanded, spinning to face her.

Alice bit back a smile. "If you _are _planning to wait then hand feeding Bella strawberries isn't going to help your resolve."

I paused for a moment, horrified at the thought of what Alice might have seen. "Then what do you recommend?" I asked stiffly.

She frowned, staring silently into the distance for a few seconds. "Nothing," she said eventually. "Go and start the car."

"Alice? What-?"

"In about five seconds Bella is going to step out of the shower and into a large puddle. She'll slip and the cut will need stitches."

I groaned: even I couldn't get to Bella in time to prevent that. To my surprise, when I next glanced at Alice a large grin was spreading slowly over her face. I raised my eyebrows, silently asking her what she found amusing about another trip to the Emergency Room. In response to my incredulous expression she said, "Something good might come of this visit to hospital. Now go and get the car! I'll collect Bella."


End file.
